


crimson red, violet and blue

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mortal Magnus, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Are you glad that my immortality is gone?”[Set some time after 3x10.]





	crimson red, violet and blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super self-conscious about this thing, okay, so please tell me what you think.

The question has been on his mind for a while now and he's finally scraped together enough courage to ask.

“Are you glad that my immortality is gone?”

Alec's hazel eyes are searing into his and Magnus almost looks away under the intense scrutiny, but he can't break free from his gaze. He swallows and continues instead.

“I won't judge you. Just be honest with me.”

A moment passes before Alec answers.

“I thought I would be. But I'm not. I would never wish anything on you you didn't choose for yourself.” He licks his lips, hesitantly. “And I have realized... it was like wishing for the sunset to be less beautiful so you don't feel as insignificant in comparison.” He chuckles quietly. “It's nonsensical, stupid. Just admire it the way it is.”

All Magnus can do is stare in awe, at a loss for words, wondering if Alec will ever cease to take his breath away. And if between the two of them it should really be _him_ compared to a sunset.

 


End file.
